


Anticlimax

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Introspection, Post-Canon, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: People called them heroes, but he never liked the title.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 5
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	Anticlimax

People called them heroes, but he never liked the title. 

They were victors, the ones who got the privilege of writing history-- and that was, indeed, what he was aiming for from the very start. 

But heroes, superhumans worshipped by others and immortalized in legends, usually didn't get happy endings.

Some said that was grand cosmic balance. He thought it was just confirmation bias, because tragic heroes are more memorable than the happy ones-- of course their stories get remembered and told more.

Every morning, he opens his eyes to her and thanks the stars that they aren't heroes now.

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)


End file.
